A Joke on Shuichi
by dbskxsuju
Summary: I know this is 3 days later, but this is my first fic so I had to wait 2 days until i could post. : An April Fools joke is played on Shuichi. Read to find out how he’ll take it! :


A Joke on Shuichi

**Title: A Joke on Shuichi**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **An April Fools joke is played on Shuichi. Read to find out how he'll take it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gravitation cast. (Though I wish I did :( )**

(March 31- At Tohma's house)

"Seguchi-san, do you really think this will fool Shuichi?" asked a red-haired guitarist.

The platinum blond-haired man just chuckled and said, "Why wouldn't it? It's absolutely perfect." Hiroshi just looked at him in a weird way. "I don't know, Seguchi-san. This might hurt him in a way." Hiroshi said as he patted the piece of paper, which contained their plans for the joke.

"If you hurt him, Seguchi, I'll murder you." said a blond-haired man through his clenched teeth as he gave a death glare to the man he was talking to. Tohma just smiled. "On the contrary, Eiri-san." He stated. "Besides, you're also in on this too." Eiri didn't answer back as the producer was true on his words. The three discussed their plans and couldn't wait to see how tomorrow will turn out.

The next day, Shuichi was up and ready at 7 in the morning. "Yuki Wake up!" shouted Shuichi. "Don't be a lazy bum and get out of bed!" Eiri didn't budge from the bed or even bother to open his eyes. He has gotten used to Shuichi's incessant shouting. Shuichi tried other tactics, including ones that may get him in trouble later. He tried to push Eiri off the bed, but the novelist was too heavy for the petite singer. He tried tickling Eiri's feet, but failed on that also.

Shuichi thought long and hard about what to do. Then the most perfect idea to wake Eiri up popped into his head, though it may cost his life. He had done it once already some time ago and it had worked. He went over to the sleeping blond novelist and said, "Wake up, my love." then licked Eiri's ear. Eiri jolted up suddenly, caressing his victimized ear. "Shuichi!!" Eiri yelled with a hint of blush showing on his face. Shuichi stuck his tongue out and said, "At least you're awake now."

After Eiri had gotten dressed, brushed his teeth, and washed his face, he came out to find that the table was already set with 2 plates of edible looking food. "Brat, when did you learn to cook?" Eiri asked.

"I asked Hiro to teach me." Shuichi told Eiri.

"Well, at least you didn't blow up my kitchen." Eiri stated.

"You're mean." Shuichi pouted. "You'd really think I'd blow up your kitchen?"

"Yes." Eiri stated.

They were about the sit down to eat the food that Shuichi had cooked for them when the door bell rang. Shuichi went to get the door and to his surprise he found Tohma and Hiroshi standing in front of him.

"Seguchi-san! Hiro! What are you doing over here?" exclaimed Shuichi. "Is there no work today?"

"Not exactly, Shindou-san." Tohma said with a smile. "We're just here to tell you something important. May we come in?"

Shuichi stepped aside and let the two pass. "Seguchi. Nakano. What are you two doing here?" Eiri asked in a "pissed off" tone.

"Oh nothing much, Eiri-san." Tohma replied with a smile.

"That's right." Hiroshi stated. "We're just here to tell Shuichi a little something something."

Shuichi was listening intently and got very curious. "Tell me what, Hiro?" Shuichi asked.

"Have a seat first, Shindou-san." Tohma directed. Shuichi did as he was told and a loud 'PHHBBTTTTT' that sounded like a loud fart came from Shuichi. Shuichi was shocked and surprised. "I- That was **not** me." said Shuichi. He looked down on his seat and found a whoopee cushion. "It was the damn whoopee cushion's fault!!" shouted Shuichi as he threw the damn fart machine across the room letting it land with a plop onto the floor.

"It doesn't matter if it was the whoopee cushion or if it was you, Shu." Hiroshi said. "I love every part of you."

"Wh-What?" asked Shuichi.

"I, too, love you, Shindou-san. Not as a friend or as your boss." stated Tohma.

"B-But I love Yuki…" Shuichi said.

"Who cares about Yuki-san." Hiroshi stated. "He wouldn't care for you like how we will. You made food for him this morning and he didn't even touch it!"

'_That's because you interrupted our breakfast._' Eiri thought.

Shuichi continued hesitating, trying to find the correct answer to tell the two men, but he was too late. Eiri snapped suddenly and asked the hesitant singer, "Is this how you feel, Shuichi? By being indecisive, I have the feeling that you don't love me as much as you have said."

"But…" Shuichi started to say.

"No buts, brat. I'm sick and tired of you. Go ahead! Pick one of the two!" yelled Eiri as he went into his study and slammed the door. "Yuki…" Shuichi mumbled with sadness in his voice.

"I don't blame Eiri-san for acting the way he did." Tohma stated.

"Then why?!" shouted Shuichi as tears started flowing down his cheeks. "Why did you two do that?!"

"Shuichi, do you really think that we would take you away from Yuki-san?" asked Hiroshi.

"Well… for you, Hiro, I can see that, but for Seguchi-san, I see the opposite." Said Shuichi.

"Shindou-san, today is April 1st." said Tohma. "What day do you think is that?"

Shuichi thought for a bit then answered, "April… Fools?"

"Exactly!!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he ate the food that was on the table. "Shu, don't you get it? Seguchi-san and I were playing an April Fool's joke on you!"

"But your joke made Yuki take it differently…" Shuichi said.

"We'll just leave you to fix that." Tohma stated. Shuichi started to make his way to Eiri's study. "But now's not the time, Shindou-san. We must go to work soon." Tohma added.

They were about to leave when Hiroshi coughed loudly multiple times. "Shu… just exactly what did you put in the food?"

"Well… I put in blue cheese." Shuichi stated.

"Blue… cheese?" asked Hiroshi already starting to fear that his life will end sooner than he thought. "Can you show it to me?"

Shuichi went to the refrigerator and got out the blue cheese that he was talking about. It turned out that the cheese that he thought was blue cheese wasn't blue cheese. "Shindou-san, this isn't blue cheese." said Tohma. "It isn't?" asked Shuichi. "But there are all of these bluish things on it… so I figured that it must be blue cheese."

"Shuichi… those blue things… are molds." stated Hiroshi as he felt sick to his stomach.

"What's mold?" asked Shuichi.

"We shouldn't worry about that now. Right now, we must get Nakano-san to the hospital for possible food poisoning." said Tohma.

"I'm sorry, Hiro…" Shuichi sniffed. "I promise when I cook next time, I'll…" He was about to finish his sentence when Hiroshi cut him off. "No." said Hiroshi. "No next time."

'_At least Eiri-san didn't eat it yet…_' thought Tohma as they quickly left the home.

After a long hard day of recording singles, dodging bullets, and from being worked to death, Shuichi arrived at home. He kicked off his shoes, put his things down, and then headed to Eiri's study. He knocked and asked, "Yuki. Are you in there?" He waited a while for an answer, but Eiri didn't answer back. He continued on with his question though there was a chance that the novelist wasn't in his study. "Are you still mad at me, Yuki? About this morning, Seguchi-san and Hiro were just playing an April fool's joke on me. I didn't mean to make you offended by it." Taking the silence as an answer, Shuichi slid against the door, leaning against it. Minutes passed and the pink-haired singer fell asleep.

Eiri didn't come out of his study until 10 minutes after Shuichi had fallen asleep by the door. He picked the singer up and carried him to their bed. As Eiri placed Shuichi on the bed, Shuichi woke up. "Hnn…Yuki? Are you still angry?" asked Shuichi.

"No. In fact, I have something to ask you, Shuichi." Said the novelist. He brought Shuichi's face up so that Shuichi was looking at him.

"What is it, Yuki?" asked Shuichi.

"Shuichi… Will you marry me?" Eiri asked.

"Marry you?" Shuichi asked with big eyes. "Yes! I wou- wait. It's still April 1st. Are you just playing around with me? I'm not going to get fooled twice."

Eiri sighed. "This morning was a joke that Nakano, Seguchi, and I put together. I wasn't mad at you from the start. I was just acting mad." Eiri explained.

"But that joke really hurt me seeing you angry like that at me." Shuichi explained.

"I know… I'll just kill Seguchi for that." Eiri said with a smile. "So, I'll ask you again. Will you marry me, Shuichi? And this time I mean it. No more joking around." He said as he reached into his pocket and took out a velvet box. He opened it to reveal a pink tinted diamond ring with his and Shuichi's name engraved on the inside.

"Oh Yuki…" Shuichi cooed. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you." Eiri took the ring and placed it on Shuichi's ring finger.

"I love you, Eiri." Said Shuichi.

"I love you too, Shuichi." Said Eiri.

**THE END**

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**

**Also please look out for my next upcoming Gravitation fic! It's in progress now, but it'll be done soon. :D**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this! :D**


End file.
